My Cinderella
by Selichious ZeLuS
Summary: Luhan adalah pangeran manis berstatus uke dari kerajaan purple yang tergila-gila pada cerita Cinderella. Dan pada umurnya yang ke-22 tahun dia harus memiliki pasangan. Diapun mencari Cinderella-nya yang berstatus seme di bantu dengan Chanyeol –pelayan sekaligus pengawalnya. Akan kah dia berhasil? EXO Fanfic/hunhan/Chap 2
1. Chapter 1

**Judul **: My Cinderella

**Genre** : Romance(?) Humor(?) Family(?)

**Main Pair** : HunHan

**Other Pair** : other official pair EXO

**Cast** :

~ Xi Luhan as pangeran Luhan

~ Oh Sehun as Cinderella/Sehun

~ Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol/Pengawal/bodyguard Luhan

~ Byun Baekhyun as janda/ibu tiri/Oh Baekhyun

~ Kim Jongdae as Raja Chen/orang tua Luhan

~ Kim Minseok as Ratu Xiumin/orang tua Luhan

~ Wu Yi Fan as Kris/hyung tiri Sehun

~ Do Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo/hyung tiri Sehun

~ Kim Jong In as pangeran Kai

~ Huang Zi Tao as maid pribadi Luhan

~ Zhang Yi Xing as Ratu Lay/orang tua Kai

~ Kim Jun myeon as Raja Suho/orang tua Kai

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : TYPO = manusiawi, Bahasa yang tidak baku, It's Yaoi! Tidak sesuai dengan EYD! Bahasa yang tidak baku, dan ini hanya lah sebuah Fanfiction! Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik berjudul My Cinderella dengan ganti – ganti kejadian sana sini.

**Summary :** Luhan adalah pangeran manis berstatus uke dari kerajaan purple yang tergila-gila pada cerita Cinderella. Dan pada umurnya yang ke-22 tahun dia harus memiliki pasangan. Diapun mencari Cinderella-nya yang berstatus seme di bantu dengan Chanyeol –pelayan sekaligus pengawalnya. Akan kah dia berhasil?

"Pangeran, anda harus menghadiri pesta minum teh dengan Raja"

"Aku malas! aku malas! aku malas Chanyeol! Bisakah kau bilang bahwa aku sedang mengerjakan sesuatu!"

Kini terlihat seorang namja manis sedang berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya yang sangat besar. dia adalah seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Purple bernama Xi Lu Han. Yah sebentar lagi dia berumur 22 tahun yang artinya dia harus memiliki pasangan.

Dan itu di wajibkan, jika dia tidak menemukan pasangannya sendiri maka dia harus rela di jodohkan oleh siapapun yang dipilih ke-2 orang tuanya, Raja Chen dan juga Ratu Xiumin.

"Chanyeol! Kau belum keluar kamarku kan?", tanya Luhan sambil melihat atap-atap kamarnya yang begitu mewah. Sesekali dia melirik lampu kamarnya yang entahlah berapa pertama yang menempel di sana.

"Ada apa Pangeran Luhan?", Chanyeol –pengawal pribadi Luhan memang belum keluar dari kamarnya. Yah seharusnya dia keluar mendapat perintah dari Luhan. tapi dia setidaknya harus menyeret pangeran pemalas ini untuk pergi minum teh bersama Raja dan Ratu.

"Apa aku harus ikut acara bodoh itu? lagi pula ujung-ujungnya pasti aku akan di suruh mencari pasangan." Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara bantal-bantal kesayangannya yang sangat empuk itu. entah terbuat dari bahan sutra apa.

"Yah, anda harus ikut, kalau tidak anda pasti akan segera di jodohkan. Anda tahu sendiri kan kalau prinsip dari Raja dan Ratu adalah diam berarti iya" kata Chanyeol mendekati Luhan yang sedang berguling-guling ria di kasurnya. Chanyeol menatap seprai yang di gunakan oleh Luhan. terkesan aneh dan juga kekanakan tapi itu seprai dengan gambar donald duck.

Chanyeol menatap jam dinding kuno yang tak jauh darinya.

Pukul 03.45? berarti 15 menit lagi pangeran harus ada di ruang minum teh? Pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera memutar otak agar dapat membawa –oke terlalu kasar jika kau berkata seperti ini pada pangeranmu, tapi hei Chanyeol harus bisa membawa pangeran super duper malas itu untuk minum teh bersama Raja dan Ratu. Yah, jika kau tak ingin gajimu dipotong.

'maafkan aku pangeran' kata Chanyeol dalam hati. Dan setelah meminta maaf ala kebatinan dia menarik seprai Luhan hingga Luhan terjatuh, dan bokong sexy milik Luhan harus bertemu dengan Lantai dengan hantaman yang cukup keras.

BUKK!

"Chanyeol! apa yang kau lakukaaaaaan!"

**~ My Cinderella ~**

"Jadi di ulang tahun ke-22 nanti kau harus menemukan pasanganmu Luhan", kata Raja Chen dengan wibawanya. Luhan hanya mendengus sebal. Selalu, dan selalu dia harus membicarakan topik yang sama dan harus di ulang-ulang selama ratusan kali oleh Ayahnya tercinta. Dan biasanya Luhan akan memanggil Raja Kotak di hadapan Chanyeol sambil menirukan gayanya juga.

"Benar Luhan, kau tahu kau harus punya pasangan", kata Ratu bulat –panggilan kesayangan Luhan untuk ibunya, atau lebih sopan kita panggil Ratu Xiumin. sama dengan sang Raja Kotak/Raja Chen atau Chanyeol lebih suka menyelewengkannya dengan Raja Kotak berwajah Rata –oke ini sangat tidak sopan.

"Atau kalian bisa menjadikannya sebagai pasanganku hehe", lagi, Luhan harus mendengus sebal untuk ke-3 kalinya, saat sepupunya dari kerajaan White bernama Kai itu berkata hal yang membuat Luhan sebal. Yang pada akhirnya pangeran Kai juga akan menjadi bahan konyol Chanyeol untuk menghibur Luhan. hei kalau kalian pikir kulit Kai seputih istananya itu tak masalah, tapi ini berbanding terbalik dengan kerajaannya dimana kulit Kai sangat hitam dan akan satu-satunya berwarna hitam di istananya itu.

"Kau menyebalkan Kkamjong!", teriak Luhan frustasi. Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak mengiming-ngiminginya dengan cerita nyata dari seorang Cinderella yang dia cari maka dia tak akan mau ada di ruangan atau lebih tepatnya di meja ini.

"Ahahaha! Lebih realistislah Lu, mana mungkin ada Cinderella di dunia ini, kau terlalu mengkhayal!", Luhan ingin sekali melempar cangkir teh ini pada wajah hitam milik Kai kalau saja dia bukan sepupu dan juga pangeran di istana White itu.

"Aku yakin ada seme yang mirip dengan Cinderella!" teriak Luhan [lagi]. sedangkan Xiumin dan juga Chen hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat anaknya yang terlalu terobsesi dengan cerita Cinderella itu.

"Yang ada itu uke yang mirip Cinderella! Hahahaha!"

Grr…

Luhan sudah seperti ingin menginjak-injak wajah Kai yang sudah nista itu.

**Dengg…Dengg…**

Suara jam ala kuno –yang menurut Luhan harus diganti dengan lagu Growl milik artis EXO itupun menandakan bahwa jam minum teh yang menyebalkan –menurut Luhan harus berakhir.

Dan yeah! Itu berarti Luhan terbebas dari omongan-omongan yang basi dan sudah jamuran milik orang tuanya. Apa lagi kalau bukan mencari seorang pasangan.

"Sudah selesai waktunya! Berarti aku harus pergi dari tempat yang nista ini! pay! Ayo Chanyeol!", Luhan langsung menggeret Chanyeol yang sedang memasang watados miliknya. Sedangkan Kai hanya terkikik pelan melihat perilaku pangeran dari negeri purple itu.

**~ My Cinderella ~**

"Jadi di ulang tahun ke-22 nanti kau harus menemukan pasanganmu Luhan, cih! Selalu saja itu yang dikatakan oleh appa! Aku sampai bosan mendengarnya! Selama dua tahun aku harus mendengar tentang pasangan! Pasangan! Pasangan!", kata Luhan sambil melihat Tao yang sedang menjahit atau lebih tepatnya menyulam switer entah untuk siapa.

"Itu wajarkan Lu-ge, kan ada aturan tentang mengatur pernikahan seorang pangeran. Kalau tidak kau akan berakhir sama dengan eomma dan appamu ge", kata Tao. Luhan menghela nafas panjang lalu duduk di bawah lantai kamarnya.

"Tapi setidaknya mereka beruntung harus menikah dengan seseorang yang mereka cintai kan? lah aku? Masak aku harus menikah dengan kkamjong? Iuuh~" Luhan menampilkan wajah dengan mimik yang sangat menjijikkan. Dan Tao tertawa melihat wajah Luhan yang aneh.

**Braaakk!**

"Uwwooooh~ Woles maan! Ada apa sampai membanting pintu kamar Lu-ge" kata Tao saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang … menang? Wajah apaan itu?

"Wehehehehehe"

Di tambah dengan cengiran yang aneh dari biasanya. Luhan maupun Tao menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan 'what the hell?'.

"Aku menemukannya pangeran!" Chanyeol langsung memegang pundak Luhan dan menggoyangkannya. Sontak saja Tao berinisiatif untuk menghentikan Chanyeol sebelum Luhan pingsan karena terlalu pusing.

"Kau gila yeol-ge, bisa-bisa Luhan mati jika kau lakukan terus menerus seperti itu", kalau di komik, pasti mata Luhan sekarang tampak ada pusaran airnya.

"Aku menemukan tipe seme yang kehidupannya sama dengan Cinderella pangeran!" mendengar kata Cinderella dia langsung bangkit dengan mata yang berbinar-binar seperti Kai yang melihat video yadong terbaru –ups.

"Apa!? benar? Di mana! Siapa!"

**Grep!**

Tangan Chanyeol segera di genggam erat oleh Luhan.

"Ceritakan!"

"aa-aahh i-iya"

**~ My Cinderella ~**

"Jadi namanya Oh Sehun? Heum~ dari bangsawan Oh itu ya? Yang ayahnya sudah meninggal? Kenapa kau tahu tentang ceritanya?", tanya Luhan sambil berposisi sedang berbaring di karpet besar di kamarnya.

"Lagi pula apa bukti mu kalau cerita hidupnya mirip cinderella?", sela Tao yang sedang menatap intens Happy Virus yang sedang di depannya. Yah, menurut Tao, Chanyeol adalah makhluk paling gila dan tak masuk akal yang pernah di temuinya.

"Karena aku temannya! Aku sudah bilang kan? kalau dia punya ibu namja tiri, lalu 2 hyung tiri! Menurutku itu cukup mirip dengan cinderella kan?", kata Chanyeol, Luhan pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi apa dia suka denganku seperti di cerita Cinderella?", tanya Luhan lirih.

"Yah, paling tidak namja yang bernama Oh Sehun itu bisa membantu Lu-ge untuk tidak jadi di pasangkan dengan pangeran Kai kan?", kata Tao. mata Luhan membulat sempurna. Benar! Walaupun sang Cinderella tidak menyukainya tapi dia bisa memperlihatkan bahwa Cinderella itu ada dan yang terpenting dia terbebas dari ancaman menikah dengan Kai! yes!

"Kau benar Tao! ayo kita ke sana semuanya!", Luhan pun menarik tali yang berada di bawah kamarnya. Dan terbukalah pintu rahasia di balik lemarinya. Luhan segera mencari mantel, karena di luar sana cuaca sedang dingin.

"Ini mantel-nya Lu-ge" Tao segera memasangkan mantel itu pada Luhan.

"Kau tidak ikut Tao?", Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah rajutan, dan Luhan mengerti. Dengan segera dia berlari ke arah pintu rahasia itu di susul oleh Chanyeol.

**~ My Cinderella ~**

Kini Chanyeol dan Luhan sedang berada di atas pohon yang agak rimbun, mereka berencana melihat keadaan. Kini tampak Oh sehun sedang menyisir rambut eommanya, atau bisa kita bilang Baekhyun. Luhan kini memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang menyisir rambut eommanya, sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan diam-diam mengagumi kecantikan eomma dari Sehun itu.

"chan…"

"…"

"chan!"

"…"

"CHANYEOOLL!"

**Brakk!**

"Siapa itu!", teriak Sehun sambil membanting jendela setelah mendengar teriakan seseorang.

Chanyeol menutup mulut Luhan dan bersembunyi di rimbunan daun-daun.

"Anda bisa diam sih!?", bisik Chanyeol yang rasanya agak marah kepada Luhan.

"Kau sih aku panggil tidak menyahut!", bisik Luhan.

"Benarkah?"

**[Sehun Side]**…

"Siapa Sehun?", tanya Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan seseorang. Jujur saja itu membuatnya merinding ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa eomma, bagaimana? apakah tatanan rambutmu ada yang tidak bagus?" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Yah, bagus, kau memang paling hebat Sehun", sehun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pujian yang di lontarkan Baekhyun.

Tunggu?

Pujian?

Sehun bukan seorang cinderella yang di pikirkan seperti ChanLu, yah memang mirip, tapi dia di sayangi oleh Baekhyun maupun 2 hyung tirinya.

"Sehun, kau benar-benar tidak mau ke pesta dansa 2 hari lagi untuk ulang tahun pangeran?" kata Kris, hyung tirinya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, Kris hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Kudengar pangeran juga akan mencari pasangan loh? Kau benar tidak mau ikut?", kata Kyungsoo –adik Kris dan hyung tiri dari Sehun. Sehun tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mau apa ikut begituan, lebih baik aku mengurus rumah. Dari pada membuang uang. Kalian pergi saja keluar mencari baju, aku akan di rumah" kata Sehun dingin dan datar. Kris dan Kyungsoo berpandangan. Inilah penyakit dalam sehun. Hemat! Kalau kalian mau bisa kalian kategorikan sebagai pelit.

"Oh ayolah Sehun, kau tahukan ini jarang sekali terjadi. Apa lagi hari itu adalah ulang tahun pangeran", bujuk Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun dia ingin sekali dongsaengnya ini ikut pesta, sekali saja.

"Tidak, trims", kata Sehun. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar kamarnya.

"Kalau begitu jaga rumah ya? Kami mau membeli baju, dan aku akan mencarikan baju untukmu." Kata Baekhyun dan di susul oleh 2 hyung tirinya. Setelah kepergian keluarga tirinya itu, dia merebahkan dirinya di sebuah kasur milik eommanya.

**Ting…Tong!**

"hhh~ siapa sih!" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu rumah. Entah kenapa dia sudah berada di depan pintu.

Cklek~

"Anyoooong Sehuuuun!"

"Astaga Chanyeol! kenapa kau mengagetiku!" tampak 2 namja seme yang berbadan raksasa sedang berpelukan. Oh ayolah Sehun, kemana sifat dinginmu dan cuek, kenapa menguap segampang itu?

"EKHEM!"

Deheman keras dari namja yang tidak di hiraukan sama sekali membuat 2 namja itu tersadar, atau lebih tepatnya tidak terlihat karena mengingat tubuhnya lebih kecil di antara 2 namja tinggi itu.

"Oh~ ada Pangeran Rusa, ada apa gerangan hingga seorang pangeran yang selalu di puja berada di rumah hamba yang kotor seperti ini?" Luhan hanya melirik sinis melihat perlakuan Sehun padanya. Dia merasa sangat di sindir, menurutnya Sehun bukan orang yang suka menyanjung karena terlihat dari wajahnya.

"jangan basa – basi! Aku di sini sebagai seorang Pangeran Rusa eh? Ralat! Sebagai seorang Pangeran Luhan, Pangeran dari negeri purple ingin membuatmu menjadi Cinderellaku!"

O_O

Mata Sehun membulat mendengar perkataan Luhan. apa maksudnya dengan Cinderella? Apa dia harus menjadi yeoja jejadian? Dan memakai gaun? Iuuuh~ menggelikan sekali bagi seorang namja sejati sepertinya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak memakai gaun yeoja! Kau hanya harus datang layaknya seorang Cinderella berpura – pura menjadi pasanganku! Itu saja! Lagi pula aku uke" kata Luhan yang tahu apa yang di pikirkan Sehun. Yah dengan wajah Sehun yang seperti itu siapa yang tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan -_-

"Jadi aku harus berpura – pura begitu saja? Dan kau uke?" Sehun menampilkan seringaian indahnya yang menurut Luhan menyebalkan.

'Sepertinya ini bakal panjang' batin Luhan.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. dan itu cukup membuat Luhan menjadi gugup.

"Kau berani membayarku berapa? Hem?" Luhan menaikkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Kau ingin di bayar sebagai pasangan kontrak seperti itu Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam saja. Sehun perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luhan. lalu bibirnya terukir sebuah seringaian menyebalkan lagi. Sehun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang mengusap – usap pisau lipatnya.

"Well, seperti itu" Luhan mengangguk paham. Jadi bisa di bilang Luhan menyewa jasa pasangan kontrak? Tak apa lah toh wajah Sehun lumayan tampan dari pada Kkamjong menyebalkan itu.

"Baiklah! Aku akan membayarmu! Tapi aku akan kembali lagi nanti malam! Byee!"

"Tu..Tuan jangan berbalik karena di belakang ada…"

**BRUGH**

"tembok"

"ouch!" Luhan mengelus hidung mancungnya yang terjedot tidak indah. yah walaupun Chanyeol sudah berusaha mengingatkan tapi itu terlambat. Sehun terkekeh melihat Pangeran Kikuk itu.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan bermaksud untuk membantunya. Dan dengan senang hati Luhan menerima uluran tangan Sehun. Mereka berpandangan sangat lama.

"Tuan? Ayo pulang tidak ada waktu lagi?" dan keromantisan itu hilang karena Chanyeol yang merusaknya. Luhan langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk keluar.

"Hun! Jangan lupa untuk memberi salam untuk eomma mu ya!?"

Sehun hanya mengacungkan jempolnya memberi jawaban oke pada Chanyeol yang tidak elit di seret paksa oleh Luhan.

**~ My Cinderella ~**

"Segini cukup tidak ya? Untuk menyewanya"

"Aku rasa itu malah berlebihan Lu-ge"

"Aku tak menyangka Pangeran punya tabungan"

Sekarang 3 namja itu sedang menghitung uang, atau lebih tepatnya tabungan milik Luhan untuk menyewa jasa Sehun. Yah bagi Luhan lebih Sehun yang di sewa dari pada orang lain. karena dia tampan dan juga dari kalangan bangsawan.

Tentang tabungan Luhan, karena sejak kecil Luhan selalu di berikan uang saat dia melakukan pekerjaan di istana. Tapi karena tidak ada yang bisa di beli, alias Luhan selalu mendapatkan apapun yang di inginkannya secara gratis maka dia menabungnya.

"Woaaah~ aku tak menyangka sebanyak ini tabunganku" Luhan telah selesai menghitung uang yang ada di celengan rusanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Tao masih menghitung uangnya.

"Hei Chanyeol, berapa umur Sehun?" Luhan berusaha memecah keheningan yang tercipta dari sebuah penghitungan uang.

"19 tahun"

"MWO? Muda sekali?" Chanyeol hanya menggumam 'hm' karena dia sibuk terfokus pada penghitungan uang tabungan Luhan.

Luhan meletakkan uang yang di hitungnya. Di antara Tao dan Chanyeol. lalu dia merebahkan kasar badannya pada kasur empuk kualitas nomor 1 di negerinya itu.

Tok…Tok…

"Luu~ ini aku pangeran Kai~ buka pintunya~"

Chanyeol dan Tao pun segera berusaha menutupi dan menyembunyikan uang yang mereka hitung sedangkan Luhan segera menggumamkan atau lebih tepatnya menyumpahi Kai yang masih di luar kamarnya.

.

.

TBC~!

.

.

**CurCol Zelus:**

Mian pendek karena emang Zelus sengaja buat pendek :p

Gimana? Mau lanjut apa tidak?

Soo~ Review neee!


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul **: My Cinderella [chapter 2]

**Genre** : Romance(?) Humor(?) Family(?)

**Main Pair** : HunHan

**Other Pair** : other official pair EXO

**Cast** :

- Xi Luhan as pangeran Luhan

- Oh Sehun as Cinderella/Sehun

- Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol/Pengawal/bodyguard Luhan

- Byun Baekhyun as janda/ibu tiri/Oh Baekhyun

- Kim Jongdae as Raja Chen/orang tua Luhan

- Kim Minseok as Ratu Xiumin/orang tua Luhan

- Wu Yi Fan as Kris/hyung tiri Sehun

- Do Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo/hyung tiri Sehun

- Kim Jong In as pangeran Kai

- Huang Zi Tao as maid pribadi Luhan

- Zhang Yi Xing as Ratu Lay/orang tua Kai

- Kim Jun myeon as Raja Suho/orang tua Kai

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : TYPO = manusiawi, Bahasa yang tidak baku, It's Yaoi! Tidak sesuai dengan EYD! Bahasa yang tidak baku, dan ini hanya lah sebuah Fanfiction! Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik berjudul My Cinderella dengan ganti – ganti kejadian sana sini.

….

**Summary :** Luhan adalah pangeran manis berstatus uke dari kerajaan purple yang tergila-gila pada cerita Cinderella. Dan pada umurnya yang ke-22 tahun dia harus memiliki pasangan. Diapun mencari Cinderella-nya yang berstatus seme di bantu dengan Chanyeol –pelayan sekaligus pengawalnya. Akan kah dia berhasil?

….

"Mau apa kau kkamjong?" Luhan melirik sinis Kai yang sedang menyengir geje bak kuda nil, mungkin bisa menjadi bahan lelucon baru Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan sepupuku malam – malam seperti ini. bukankah menyenangkan melihat kau mengalami kekalahan untuk pesta ulang tahunmu" Luhan mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan dari Kai si pangeran hitam dari kerajaan putih.

"Jangan basa – basi gosong! Katakan apa maumu!" Kai hanya terkikik pelan mendengar suara bentakan dari Luhan.

"Apa itu panggilan sayang baru lagi?" Kai merangkul lengan Luhan, dan Luhan menatap tajam si gosong yang merangkul seenak jidatnya.

"Hei~ ayo kita ke pasar malam, aku mau beli sesuatu" Luhan menepis pelukan Kai dan tidak menghiraukan Kai. dia menatap tajam Kai yang bersiul gaje entah untuk apa.

"Well, karena aku tidak punya kegiatan apa – apa, baiklah kita ke pasar malam" kata Luhan dingin. Seketika itu wajah Kai berubah cerah, secerah kulitnya yang bisa bersinar jika berwarna putih.

"Kalau mau ikut, jangan bilang alasan basi seperti itu, aku akan menunggu di luar oke?" Kai bersiul, kali ini dia punya alasan bersiul karena dapat meluluhkan hati sepupunya. Yah itu menurutnya. setelah Kai pergi sambil bersiul – siul, Chanyeol mencolek pinggang Luhan. dan luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan ilfeel. Karena wajahnya Chanyeol sangat aneh bin unik.

"Anda tidak sakit kan? kenapa anda mau saja di ajak Kai?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan kemenangan seakan Luhan baru saja menang sejuta ekor kambing, hanya ekor. Sedangkan Tao yang sepertinya punya perintah halusinasi atau perintah tidak langsung segera menyiapkan sebuah baju yang akan di pakai oleh Pangeran Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan mau jika hanya jalan – jalan dengan Kai"

"Lantas kenapa anda mau di ajak Kai?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sinis. Seakan Chanyeol baru saja kalah taruhan dengannya yang membuat Chanyeol harus berjalan dengan hanya memakai boxernya seperti dulu. tapi Luhan tak akan mengulanginya karena Chanyeol langsung masuk angin, dan juga di kerokin sama Tao.

"Aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk Sehun!" Luhan memekik girang, Chanyeol dan Tao langsung menutup kupingnya yang seakan mau pecah karena teriakan Luhan.

"Hah?" seakan belum mengerti Chanyeol hanya memandang Tao meminta penjelasan. Tao hanya menghela nafas melihat chingunya yang seakan terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti maksud Luhan.

"Ciri khas dari Cinderella apa?" Chanyeol tampak berpikir mendengar pertanyaan dari Tao.

"Kereta labu, sepatu kaca yang tertinggal, ibu tiri, ibu peri?" Chanyeol tampak masih belum paham, Tao sekali lagi menghela nafas.

"Tuan ingin bertindak seperti seorang peri yang memberi baju bagus kepada Sehun. Lalu alasan kenapa Tuan ingin pergi bersama Kai adalah mencari baju yang cocok dengan Sehun" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan kata 'oh' mungkin dia harus banyak – banyak membaca buku cerita di bawah 5 tahun dari pada 19 tahun ke atas.

"Ayo kita keluar! Tao tidak mau keluar kah?" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis kepada Luhan yang sudah bersiap dengan pakaian yang casual dan elegannya.

"Banyak yang harus saya kerjakan Tuan" Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya yang membuat keningnya berkerut layaknya manula seperti kakeknya yang sudah tiada.

"Lain kali bersenang – senanglah, jangan bekerja mulu! Baiklah aku berangkat!" Tao hanya tersenyum manis saat Luhan dan Chanyeol meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Selamat bersenang – senang Tuan muda, saya harap anda tidak di ganggu oleh Pangeran Kai"

**~ My Cinderella ~**

Sepertinya doa dari Tao tidak lah manjur dan mujarab. Lihatlah Kai yang dengan senangnya membuat wajah cantik dari Luhan cemberut. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas, sesekali terkikik pelan melihat Kai mengerjai Luhan.

"Hei Luhan, apakah kau lapar?" Luhan hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Kai. sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu lapar, hanya saja dia berharap Kai dapat pergi agar dia bisa melaksanakan tujuan pertamanya ke pasar malam terpaksa dengan Kai.

"Baiklah, aku akan cari makanan, kau dan Chanyeol sepertinya harus menunggu disini" Luhan segera mengangguk lagi. kai tersenyum dan berjalan menjauhi Luhan, semakin lama dia sudah hilang di antara gerumbulan lautan manusia.

"Sekarangkah Tuan?" Luhan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan pandangan lesu.

"AYO! KESEMPATAN CHANYEOL!" Chanyeol segera terkejut dan juga menjauhkan dirinya karena saking kagetnya. Luhan berteriak semangat dengan wajah menggebu – gebu seakan dia dapat menyiksa Kai [yah itu salah satu kesenangan bagi Luhan] padahal beberapa saat lalu dia memasang wajah yang lesu, lemah, lunglai, lelah dan gejala anemia lainnya.

Chanyeol segera di seret oleh Luhan dengan brutalnya. Well kesempatan emas dia di tinggal oleh Kai yang sibuk memanggang cumi bakar dan juga jagung bakar. Walaupun sebenarnya Kai dan arang yang di gunakan sama – sama warna hitam. Mungkin Kai dapat di gunakan untuk memanggang juga.

"Chanyeol! bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke sana!?" Luhan menunjuk salah satu toko yang besar, yang sepertinya barang – barang di sana sangat mahal. Tapi hei! Luhan adalah seorang pangeran, apapun yang dia inginkan akan dia dapatkan.

"Tapi tuan bukankah itu toko baju pasaran walau sangat bagus dan berkualitas? Bisa – bisa baju yang akan di gunakan Sehun, banyak yang memilikinya? Carilah sebuah toko yang tidak banyak di singgahi dan memiliki baju – baju yang bagus"

Itu benar! Kenapa tidak terpikir oleh Luhan?

Memang benar Toko yang akan di singgahi Luhan adalah Toko yang paling bagus dan juga mahal. Tapi sudah banyak di singgahi banyak orang. Pasti banyak orang yang memilikinya.

Seperti Sehun. mungkin Kai adalah orang yang tampan, tapi dia sudah terkenal dan pastinya sudah banyak yang menyinggahi hati Kai. tapi Sehun? dia bahkan terlalu cuek untuk mengamati sekitarnya. Bahkan tidak terlalu tahu tentang ulang tahunnya. Jadi? Belum ada yang menyinggahi hatinya bukan?

Eh? Kenapa harus berpikiran tentang Sehun segala?

"Kalau begitu apakah kau tahu tentang baju yang limited edision?"

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya, memasang wajah kemenangan dengan sedikit ada cengiran lebar khas dirinya. Serta air muka yang menunjukkan meremehkan Luhan.

Tidak tahukah dia kalau Luhan adalah seorang pangeran yang berkuasa?

"Jangan memasang wajah meremehkanku Chanyeol, apa kau mau ku kurung di kandang ayam selama sebulan? Dan menyita seluruh topimu itu"

Wajah Chanyeol berubah 180 derajat mendengar perkataan Luhan. oh jangan, jangan kurung di kandang ayam yang sangat ia benci. Apa lagi menyita seluruh topi – topi koleksi kebanggaannya.

Wajah Luhan kini menjadi meremehkan Chanyeol. Luhan sangat senang menyiksa Chanyeol, walau tak ada alasan pasti. Yah, setidaknya dia adalah putra mahkota?

"Sudahlah. Lupakan Chanyeol, dimana tempat yang bagus untuk membeli baju untuk Sehun?" Luhan tak tega melihat salah satu tower andalannya [Tower = tinggi badan Chanyeol, andalan = pengawal Luhan yang paling bisa di andalkan] berduka cita gara – gara dirinya. bagaimanapun dia adalah pengawal yang paling setia dengannya.

"Sini saya kasih tahu Tuan" Luhan segera mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit meringkuk agar dapat menyamai tinggi badan Luhan yang agak pendek, atau malah sangat pendek menurut Chanyeol.

Luhan tak tahu pasti apa yang dia dengarkan dari Chanyeol. betapa aneh sekali suara Chanyeol jika sedang berbisik. Suaranya sangat bass dan juga di paksa berbisik. Seperti nya Luhan hanya mendengar kata – kata pssthh..pstth.. saja.

"Kau bicara apa sih Chanyeol! aku tidak terlalu bisa mendengar. Apa lagi dengan suaramu yang sangat ngebass!"

Chanyeol menegakkan badannya.

Apa – apaan pangerannya. Percuma saja dia berusaha berbisik – bisik sambil meringkukan badannya. Kalau saja dia berbicara dari tadi maka Chanyeol tidak akan merasa encok di tulang belakangnya itu.

"Biar saya antar Tuan Muda"

**~ My Cinderella ~**

Oh..

Betapa indahnya toko ini.

Betapa elegant sekali toko ini.

Oh betapa joroknya toko ini karena berada di samping pas peternakan sapi.

Dan akan sangat indah jika toko ini tidak nyempil di gang – gang sempit yang menurut Luhan adalah lubang tikus.

"Wow.. aku tidak bisa berkata – kata"

"Tentu saja karena keindahan toko yang ada di depan mata anda kan?"

"Ya termasuk itu"

Chanyeol yang tidak mengetahui perasaan apa yang hinggap di hati Luhan. saat Luhan berada di depan toko yang unik ini.

Bagus sih, tapi tempatnya tidak strategis.

SREK~

Bahkan pintunya otomatis terbuka. Hebat sekali nih! bahkan Toko yang terkenal di negerinya tidak sebagus ini.

"Selamat datang di toko kami"

Luhan dan Chanyeol langsung nyelonong masuk tanpa memberi senyum apapun kepada pelayan yang memakai baju maid. Benar – benar sangat berkualitas.

"Apa yang bisa saya ban.. OOH! Apakah aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Pangeran negeri ini?!"

Luhan hanya tersenyum wibawa pada manager Toko unik ini. yah, setidaknya dia masih menyandang nama Putra mahkota atau pangeran negeri purple.

"Manager bisakah ka.. OH! Chanyeol-hyung?!"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Manager dan Luhan yang mengobrol basa basi, yah Luhan melakukannya karena alasan nama depannya, Pangeran. Chanyeol menyengir lebar tatkala Kyungsoo sedang melambai ke arahnya.

WOW..

Jika ada Kyungsoo yang sedang berbelanja di sini. maka dia akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun ajhumma!

Oh bahagianya dirinya. chanyeol masih asyik dengan pikirannya, tidak mendengar Luhan yang sedang memanggilnya.

"CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol tersadar dari pikirannya yang sudah melayang – layang.

"Y-ye Tuan?"

"Kau melamun lagi!"

Chanyeol langsung menggumamkan kata maaf pada pangeran negeri purple yang sedang berada di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol hyung kenapa tadi ka.. OH! Pangeran!"

Luhan langsung membawa kembali wibawanya yang sempat tadi buang karena untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol tadi. Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat pada Luhan.

"Jangan terus membungkuk, aku bukan penguasa negeri purple berwajah kotak, jadi jangan terus membungkuk, aku takut kamu saat muda ini akan merasakan encok seperti raja kotak itu."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil karena mendengar perkataan Luhan mengatai ayahnya sendiri. Sungguh berbeda dari wibawa Luhan yang sering dia lihat di TV rumah mereka.

"Sedang apa Pangeran ada disini?"

Luhan kembali mengatakan alasannya kenapa ada di sini. tapi tentu saja hanya menyebutkan mencari baju yang pantas untuk seorang namja. Bagaimanapun Luhan tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah hyung tiri dari Sehun.

"Apakah untuk pangeran Kai? karena di Televisi anda di kabarkan sedang dekat dengan Pangeran Kai? mungkin anda adalah namjachingu Pangeran Kai"

"Oh! Tidak! aku terlalu memikirkan anak ku nantinya, apa jadinya jika anakku sehitam Kai? jadi jawabannya aku bukan namjachingu Kkamjong, terima kasih"

Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh. Mendengar lagi kata – kata ejekan yang lumayan 'halus' Luhan untuk Kai. kyungsoo tidak menyangka bahwa pangeran Luhan yang sangat di segani sangatlah suka sekali bercanda.

"Kyungsoo~ kau ada di mana?"

Terdengar suara Baekhyun yang sedang meneriaki Kyungsoo.

"OH!?"

"Tidak, jangan terkejut lagi seperti yang lainnya"

Luhan menyilangkan jari telunjuk kanan dan jari telunjuk kirinya di depan mulutnya. Baekhyun pun mengangguk mengerti. Lalu Kris datang bersama Chanyeol dengan beberapa baju di tangan mereka. sepertinya mereka sama – sama di beri tugas oleh eomma untuk Kris dan juga Pangeran untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan cengiran lucu dan khas yang terlalu di lebih – lebihkan mungkin karena ada Baekhyun. sedangkan Kris tetap dengan wajahnya yang STOIC.

Dan pemilihan baju oleh mereka berakhir dengan candaan dan gerutuan Luhan tentang Raja Kotak dan Ratu Bulat.

**~ My Cinderella ~**

"Kenapa eomma dan juga hyung sangat lama ya?"

Sehun masih berpikir seperti itu. sepertinya aneh juga jika rumahnya sepi seperti ini. aneh jika tidak ada teriakan makan malam Kyungsoo, Wajah STOIC Kris walaupun kalah tanding dengan wajah dingin Sehun, dan juga Baekhyun, eommanya yang masih seperti anak kecil padahal sudah memiliki 2 anak kandung dan 1 anak tiri.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya dan meneruskan membaca bukunya.

Hening..

**Bruk!**

**Bruk!**

**DUAG!**

**CESS~!?**

"Ouch! Jangan menindihku Chanyeol!"

"*Mianhamika Pangeran!"

"Cepat berdiri Chanyeol Pabo!"

Sehun hanya memandang pangeran terbodoh dan juga pengawal tersinting saat melihat 2 namja itu sedang bertindihan karena jatuh dari atap. Entah kenapa Luhan dan juga Chanyeol dapat masuk ke rumahnya.

Tapi masa bodoh dengan mereka. Sehun kembali melanjutkan lagi kegiatan baca buku yang tertunda karena kejadian aneh yang barusan tadi terjadi.

"Hai Sehunnie! Kita bertemu lagi!"

Sehun memutar badannya dan melihat Luhan yang tampak sudah rapi kembali.

"Sehun..nie?"

"Iya! Itu panggilan sayangku pada Sehun! kan 2 hari lagi kita akan menjadi pasangan, walau sementara sih! tapi mohon bantuannya!"

Sehun menaikkan alisnya bingung.

Kenapa tiba – tiab sang pangeran seperti ini?

.

.

.

**TBC!**

Hiii~ /lambai tangan/

Zelus comeback ama FF ini!

Uyeeeaaah~

Adakah yang masih ingat maupun menunggu FF abal milik Zelus ini?

Karena bagi Zelus, ini seperti jamuran sekali~ T^T

Kalau kalian tidak ingin mereview di sini karena susah, bisa di twitter **'add' Seliciousselly**, kenapa Zelus pake add bukan simbol? Karena di sini simbol add ga keluar, jadi bahasa aja oke?

**Jja Balasan Review Kalian~**

**HyunRa **: Udah di lanjut Chingu-ya :3

**dewilololala **: Benarkah keren? Ehehehe /senyum gaje/ sebenarnya ini agak ringan gitu ficnya, iya Sehun yang seme jadi Cinderella hemat wkwkwkw ;3 mianhe jika tidak cepat T^T

**Rhie95 **: udah di lanjut chingu-ya ehehehe /senyum gaje/ :D

**QiKi **: huahahaha iya Chanyeol suka janda 3 anak /Di bakar Chanyeol/. iyalah Baekki selalu imuuut /di cium Baekhyun/di bakar lagi sama Chanyeol/. Sehun tetap menjadi ice prince :D

**littleguest** : Ninuk -_- loe ada di fanfiction gua? :D review again ya nuk? Ni udah di lanjut /cium ninuk di kelas/

**lisnana1** : udah di lanjut :3 benarkah bisa buat ketawa? Ehehehe /senyum gaje/

**HaHaCe** : udah di lanjutt :D

**DiraLeeXiOh** : itu nama marganya banyak banget O.O marga abangku Luhan juga di pake? Tapi gapapa sesama fans :3 /peluk Dira/. Udah di lanjut jadi di baca ya dira /Bhuing-bhuing/ m(^^)m

**Dangermber** : benarkah ngakak /senyum gaje/ :D iya jadi cinderella.

**EXOffair** : udah di lanjuttt ;3

**HunHanHanHun **: wah kalo sepatu kaca, labu ama ibu peri sih udah ada rencananya :D jadi di tunggu ya!

**nafira el salsabila** : Sehun? jatuh cinta ama Luhan? itu nanti ehehehehe /senyum gaje/ naik rating? Eumh~ -_- kayake ga bisa karena Zelus masih di bawah umur, line 97 jadi mianheyo T^T

.

.

kalau pada sayang ama fanfic ini review yak!? Karena itu tergantung ama kalian yang mau lanjut apa tidak~ see you next chap.

Review?


End file.
